HCPC12
is the 12th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and also the 498th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Being one of the lowest scorers in class, Megumi must improve her study habits in time for a retest- especially when her role as a Pretty Cure is put at risk! Summary The class recieves their test rankings one day while their teacher tells them to think over their scores, so that they can learn how to perform better if they didn't do well. It turns out that Hime was the only one to get 100% while Seiji came in second. However, Megumi failed by coming second to last, with Yamazaki, a male classmate came in last. While he and Megumi seem fine with it, their teacher Izumi announces that they will have to take a retest. If they fail it, they will need to begin staying after school to study until their grades improve. Once class ends, Megumi laments the fact that she will have to stay and study if she doesn't do better when Yuko and Hime volunteer to help her study. They offer Yamazaki assistance as well, and Hime, excited by her new teacher status decides to leave the room in order to change into "apropriate clothing" with Precure Cards. She returns and they get to work. Once the lesson ends, Megumi unhappily complains over how much she studied and Yamazaki leaves for baseball club. The girls ask if he plans on studying, and he assures them that he will once practice ends. The club has a game coming soon so he really needs to focus on that. With him gone they turn their attention to Megumi, where Hime tells her to come by her place later on so that they can study more, but Megumi is so hungry that Yuko offers to make them some food first. At the embassy, Yuko returns with the food and everyone eats as Blue and Ribbon walk in to see them all there. When they find out that Megumi failed their test, she claims that being a Pretty Cure is a much higher priority than school- causing Ribbon to get upset. Seeing this, Blue tells her that if she can't do better and pass she will have to forfeit being a Pretty Cure; which Megumi doesn't understand until he claims she is only using it as an exuse. While saving the world is important, it's also important to focus on her own life and she can't neglect these things. This is enough to encourage Megumi to stick with it, even if she dislikes it. Full of determination, Megumi heads straight home in order to study. However, she is unable to focus and quickly drifts off to sleep. As she complains over it in class, Hime continues to drill Megumi with various things to help Megumi study whenever she can, causing Yamazaki to complain until Seiji offers to lend a hand. The girls sit down to study once more -with Hime still donning her teacher uniform- but Megumi is easily distracted by the conversation of food with Yuko. This time, Hime took precaution though, and she reveals a notebook full of the things Megumi will need to remember for the test. Meanwhile, Seiji and Yamazaki struggle. Seiji is unable to connect with Yamazaki to realize how important this is, while all he wants to do is discuss club activities. Seiji points out how club activity won't matter any longer if he fails though, because he won't be able to remain in club- but this fails to help anything. Seiji tries to use baseball in order to encourage him, saying that math can help him improve and he begins writing it down to show him. Somehow this really works and it encourages Yamazaki to want to study. He compliments Seiji's help and skill for helping even someone like him. After the study session everyone heads outside to leave, with Yamazaki planning on skipping club today so that he can get straight home and study. They approve of his plans, but while on his way home he gets distracted when a baseball is thrown his way. He complains about wanting to play, but he really needs to study first. Namakelder ends up overhearing him however and appears, turning him into a Saiark. As the foursome witness what is going on, the girls change into pretty cure form. After they rid of the Choiark, Cure Lovely compares the battle to her studies and Namakelder begins to taunt her. However, an angry Lovely points out that with s many people supporting her, she can't lose. The Saiark started firing baseballs at them and challenges the Cures to a ball game, which Lovely accepts as the others sit down to cheer for her. Only able to barely hit the ball out of the field (but not a home run), Princess calls for a time out and Seiji points out that the Saiark has been throwing curve balls differently for each throw. It's following a pattern, so Lovely takes his advice and is able to hit the next ball it throws. She scores a home run and finishes the Saiark off by using Pinky Love Shoot. As the mold and Namakelder vanishes, Yamazaki begins to recover. He can't recall what happened, but Seiji informs him that he was saved by the Pretty Cure. Yamazaki is quick to get up and he points out that now isn't the time to fool around, he knows he must find a good way to balance both studying and baseballe. He runs off just in time for Ribbon to show up with two more Precards. They add them to the book while Megumi brings up that she should head home to study now, which pleases Yuko and Hime since she's full of dedication. The next day, a tired Megumi and Yamazaki come into the room. Yuko and Hime are very concerned, and everyone gets nervous seeing how strict Izumi-sensei is. But it only turns out to be a joke and she happily congratulates them on passing. Delighted, the duo are reminded by her to focus on their studies more next time. Once school ends the girls pay Yamazaki a visit to watch him play baseball. Megumi, still encouraged to keep up with her own studies to remain a Pretty Cure, she promises to study more often. Major events *Megumi, Hime and Yuko transform together for the first time. *Lovely performs Rising Bat and Home Run for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Cure Heart (in the opening scene only) Mascots *Ribbon Villains *Namakelder *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Blue *Izumi *Sagara Seiji *Yamazaki Kenta Trivia *Cure Heart says the 10th anniversary congratulatory message. *'''PreCards debuted: '''Teacher PreCard Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!